The animatronics season 3
by Galaxy wolf so kawaii
Summary: A strange and weird fan fiction that I do with my friends yes this will come out slowly and will be a long story but hey that means more of the story to be loved (animatronics season 1 and 2 not available because they were made ages ago)


**Hey Galaxy wolf here Okay so my friend the Cool Luke (jk he's super lame but he wanted me to call him that...oh crap he's probably reading this...meh I don't care) was asking me when I would write this fanfiction that I have been planning since I made my account well even before that really so Luke here you go buddy. Oh and the people who read and left REVEIWS on my last story like the thing about the kids instead of the robots but this is something I do randomly with my friends with completely no editing and no planning, and you guys also said that I need to work on my punctuation and I understand That, my teacher says so two. I hope you all enjoyAnd happy reading 3.** Disclaimer:I do not own five nights at freddys that is owned by the brilliant and talented Scott Cawthon.

so the animatronics of Freddy Fazbears pizzeria were all just getting up, only problem is that their chef sleeps in (that's right I sleep until 1:00pm when I can, deal with it) "Chica, Chica, Chica" said Foxy bordley. As he continued to nudge the sleeping yellow chicken that lay in his bed she opened her eyes"-yawn- fine but like seriously foxy it's the middle of the night" said Chica as she lazily slides out of bed (and I mean she litteraly slides and falls face first into the hard tile floor) "ITS FUDGING 9:00am CHICKEN WHAT YOU BEEN DOING ALL NIGHT!" Screams a hungry Freddy while chewing on Bonnies leg "playing Halo and watching Laurenzside (best youtuber ever, screw pewdipie)" replies Chica with a smirk as she gets up and lazily walks to the kitchen.

"Finally she's awake!" Shrieks Chi Chi (toy chica) as she gets eggs, bacon, pancakes making stuff, cupcake making stuff and maple syrup out of the fridge. Then Goldie appears with an apron on and gives one each to chi chi and Chica "let's make breakfast" says Goldie who always enjoys cooking +=-after breakfast-=+ "aaarr I be stuffed" says foxy "cupcakes remind me of how rose died" Bonnie says with a tear dropping from his red eye. Toy bonnie then gets mad and says "SHES HUMAN WHAT DID YOU EXPECT WHEN YOU FED HER CHICAS 9 MONTH OLD CUPCAKES!" Then skelebon (Toy bonnie and his beautiful skeleton wife's son) starts poking Chicas face that has fallen asleep in her eggs (sunny side up...kind of ironic how a chicken is eating eggs but hey I won't question it.

Then Chi Chi giggles and comes up behind Her mother with a horn "what are you doing Chi Chi" says Skelebon Chi Chis only friend (#forever alone kind of sad how chi Chis only friend is 11 when she is 17) "quiet bro" she whispers then **-HONK!-** Chica then wakes up and shoves her eggs down her throat kisses foxy on the forehead and walks off to do Chica stuff. A little while later all the bunnies and bears (besides the kids) start playing go fish "do you have any 3s" says bonnie trying to look at freddy's cards, "go fish" replies Freddy as he gets the numbers of the cards everyone else has, how you ask well phantom BB of course. (I hate BB) +=-meanwhile in pirate cove-=+ "YAR HAR DIDDLE DEE DEE BEING A PIRATE IS ALREADY FREE DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE YOU ARE A PIRATE!".

+=-moving on-=+ chi chi is sitting in the backstage area looking at a photo "what you doing Chi Chi?" Asks skelebon as he stumbles into the same room as she "oh nothing!" Chica replies panicky while hiding the photo in her wallet "hmmm...OKAY^=^" says skelebon cheerfully while he walks away. "Now let's see what Chicas doing" says the narrator/ the all great and powerful creator of the universe Galaxy wolf #join the pack. "Mary, I can't think about this anymore just the memories of her are fading" says Chica to her dear sister Marionette (that's right I say Marrionette is a girl and I though hey why not make her charrolettes much older sister, if you read my other fanfic then you know who Charrolette is) "it's okay Chica, I know how hard it was for you to see her like that" replies Marrionette with a heart warming smile "just dad became so, miserable and overprotective after mum died, but I can't remember that much anymore" whimpers Chica slowly "do you need some help remembering" replies Marrionette holding up a purple class ball. "Alright let's do this" Chica holds marionettes hand and then...

 **Ooh suspense I love it, well I don't like it when I'm reading but I know what comes next. But you all have to wait until I write and publish the next chapter (the next one might be different than you expect) also leave some feedback and suggestions for me and if it's about my punctuation again, I'm on it I understand and I know speedster wolf is better at punctuation then I am she is just not as good with spelling (this is why we have spell check people) and phrasing her sentences anyway keep a look out for the next chapter Galaxy wolf out 3**

 **credits**

 **writer:Galaxy wolf**

 **co-writer:was busy**

 **chica:Galaxy wolf**

 **foxy:Galaxy wolf**

 **chi chi:Galaxy wolf**

 **Marrionette:Galaxy wolf**

 **Morgan Freeman (don't own...wait what?!):Galaxy wolf**

 **mangle:speedster wolf**

 **rico:speedster wolf**

 **Toy bonnie: the cool Luke**

 **skelita:the cool Luke**

 **Skelebon:the cool Luke**

 **Freddy Fazbear:shadow wolf (the great alphal fa of the pack)**

 **Goldie/golden Freddy:shadow wolf**

 **Jimmy Jazbear/toy Freddy:shadow wolf**

 **buttercup Bazbear/futre golden Freddy: shadow wolf**

 **bonnie:Azza**

 **Foxi (foxys twin sister):TT**


End file.
